<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black game by konura, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925017">Black game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura'>konura</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Agents' Attempts to kill each other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Drama, Knifeplay, Other, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><b>Название:</b> Black game<br/><b>Автор:</b> WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020<br/><b>Бета:</b> WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020<br/><b>Тема:</b> Оружие<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 2511<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Коннор RK800, Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-ксенофилия<br/><b>Жанр:</b> Нуар<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU, бондиана, ООС, knife play, андроид без человеческой внешности, машинный Коннор, намёки на кинк на андроидов<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Источник вдохновения: сингл певицы Билли Айлиш «No Time To Die».<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Black game"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Agents' Attempts to kill each other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><b>Название:</b> Black game<br/><b>Автор:</b> WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020<br/><b>Бета:</b> WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020<br/><b>Тема:</b> Оружие<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 2511<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Коннор RK800, Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-ксенофилия<br/><b>Жанр:</b> Нуар<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> AU, бондиана, ООС, knife play, андроид без человеческой внешности, машинный Коннор, намёки на кинк на андроидов<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Источник вдохновения: сингл певицы Билли Айлиш «No Time To Die».<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Black game"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Колокольчик звякнул, и лифт мягко остановился, приосел и открыл двери. Агент Грид пошёл по длинному белому коридору с красной дорожкой и бархатной отделкой интерьера. Он оттянул тугой галстук, расстегнул одной рукой пуговицу воротника и размял шею, не переставая крепко и уверенно держать в своей руке «Вальтер». Естественно, модернизированный и с уже запачканным кровью глушителем. В нагрудном кармане лежал электронный носитель, который необходимо доставить и вручить «курьеру» утром, если того — как всегда — не убьют раньше.</p><p>Агент Грид плотно приложил ладонь к дверной ручке, сканирующей его отпечатки пальцев, и наконец вернулся в свой номер; внутри горел приглушённый свет бра. Немного усталой, валкой походкой дошёл вдоль открытого балкона до тележки, на которой стояла бутылка виски, и позволил себе налить в бокал рокс, кинул из ведра пару кубов льда. Виски?.. Агент Грид изящно поднял записку двумя пальцами и раскрыл. Подарок от организации. Как мило.</p><p>Летние ночи во Франции сейчас такие неспокойные. С улицы, откуда-то совсем издалека, доносились вой полицейских сирен, чужие бранные голоса, шум дороги. Агент позволил себе упасть в кресло, положить руки на подлокотники, выпить «Мюзон дю Виски» девяносто третьего года с едва уловимым миндальным послевкусием. Тюль под лёгкими порывами ветра едва колыхался, убаюкивая своим шуршанием.</p><p>Прикрыть глаза...</p><p>— <abbr>Comment allez-Vous? Aimez-Vous la France?</abbr></p><p>— <abbr>Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt.</abbr></p><p>Агент Грид спокойно открыл глаза.</p><p>На небольшом неосвещённом балкончике с чугунной оградой стояла чёрная фигура. По-настоящему чёрная. Такую невозможно заметить ночью и нельзя забыть увиденную при свете дня. Такие фигуры незабываемы.</p><p>— <abbr>Cette affaire est trop importante pour perdre du temps.</abbr>, — ответил нечеловеческий голос. — <abbr>Merci pour le travail que vous avez fait.</abbr></p><p>— Как всегда приходите на всё готовое. — Агент закинул ногу на ногу, незримо для собеседника поглаживая пальцем спусковой крючок пистолета. С вялым презрением тяжело вздохнул от усталости, которую нагоняла эта томная и сонливая ночь. — Не пачкаете руки.</p><p>— <abbr>Nous n'utilisons pas de méthodes radicales comme vous le savez peut-être, agent Reed.</abbr></p><p>— Прекрати.</p><p>Он посмотрел поверх бокала рокс, отпивая горько-жгучий виски.</p><p>Все эти прелюдии происходили десятки, возможно, сотни раз. Грид выполнял свою миссию, добираясь до цели чужой жизнью и своей кровью. А потом периодически приходил кто-то из них. Самодовольные ублюдки, подумал агент.</p><p>— Твой французский хорош. Даже слишком. Это раздражает.</p><p>Нет. Что-то другое.</p><p>— Я надеялся, Вам понравится, — наконец раздалась знакомая американская речь. Можно сказать — родная.</p><p>— Как долго ты там стоишь?</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, я только что подошёл.</p><p>— Как Вы это делаете?.. — На третий этаж отеля ещё необходимо постараться залезть с улицы. — Синтетические ублюдки.</p><p>Но даже в повседневной тривиальной рутине спецагента случались исключения. Никогда не удавалось их запомнить. Абсолютно все одинаковые, на одно лицо. Однако как только звучал этот голос, внутри всё ловило его, как акула запах крови, и Агент знал, что перед ним стоял не очередной синтетик. Нет, этот — другой. Когда приходил этот синтетик, Агент понимал, насколько важна эта миссия, и какие ему придётся приложить усилия в борьбе с ним, чтобы не отдать груз.</p><p>К нему вышли на свет, и вставки на чёрном теле заблестели. Так и не удалось разгадать, из чего они сделаны, но все мысли сходились к тому, что это смесь обычного и чёрного золота. Очень заманчиво. И очень по-пижонски, подумал Агент, вглядываясь в узоры. </p><p>Чёрный синтетик, корпус которого собирали из специально разработанного сплава металлов, смотрел своими золотыми глазами на недрогнувшего Агента Грида. Он затянул свой не ослабший галстук и улыбнулся, как старому знакомому, с лукавым, едва уловимым прищуром. Он буквально показывал всем своим видом высшую привилегированность в противоборствующей организации: в отличие от Агента Грида он носил полностью чёрный смокинг, на лацканах его идеально выглаженного пиджака неизменно сияла золотая брошь — канарейка с растянутой золотой цепью вдоль узла галстука. Знакомый символизм, как в каждом их виде и жесте.</p><p>— К чему эти церемонии?</p><p>— Ждёте, что я нападу?</p><p>— Пить ты не можешь, так что вариантов больше нет.</p><p>— Я пришёл договориться.</p><p>— Ты? Договориться?.. Ах да, точно. — Вспомнил Агент Грид его рабочее направление и отсалютовал бокалом рокс своему озарению. — Ну попробуй.</p><p>— Вижу, Вы мне ужасно не доверяете.</p><p>— Разве это новость?</p><p>— Для плодотворного сотрудничества доверие необходимо.</p><p>— Продолжай.</p><p>Чёртов интриган.</p><p>Агент 51 прикрыл глаза с такой сдержанно хищной улыбкой, словно он уже держал в своих руках носитель, а его получение было лишь вопросом времени.</p><p>Поразительное любопытство.</p><p>— Зная Вашу тягу к опасности и азарту, Агент Грид, — он сделал шаг вперёд, — я бы хотел предложить Вам игру.</p><p>Агент 51 повёл головой, безотрывно глядя в лицо, улавливая в мимике интерес и тягу. Он держал руки в замке перед собой, показывая свою безоружность в данный момент и абсолютно искренние намерения. В конце концов, чтобы свернуть человеческую шею, не нужно прилагать излишне много усилий с такими пальцами, как у него.</p><p>— Я готов для неё любезно предоставить свой нож.</p><p>Грид наклонил голову, ничего не говоря и прижав к губам ребро ладони с бокалом рокс руки, поставленной на подлокотник кресла.</p><p>Так же, как и он, Агент 51 особенно пристально смотрел в его глаза широко распахнутым пронзительным взглядом, как можно смотреть на единственного интересующего равного противника. Казалось, они готовы в любой момент сорваться, если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так; вдруг один из них допустит шальную мысль сбежать или напасть первым и поддастся ей. Но до сих пор между ними висели душный изнуряющий воздух летней провинциальной Франции и необъяснимое напряжение.</p><p>— Конечно, — тягуче согласился Агент Грид, не двигаясь настолько, что не стучали больше в бокале кубики льда.</p><p>Показательно медленно опустив руки, Агент 51 достал со спины из-под пиджака спрятанный нож. Самый простой хромированный нож с логотипом, известным им двоим.</p><p>— Я не хотел бы в такую чудную ночь устраивать ещё одно кровопролитие...</p><p>Агент Грид несдержанно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— ...поэтому предлагаю передать Вам носитель мне без боя. Но с условием. Условия договора: мы оба пройдём игру на доверие. — Спокойно пояснял Агент 51 технически несимулированным под человека голосом. Он взял нож за лезвие и протянул рукоятью к своему оппоненту. — Если один из нас в ходе игры пострадает по собственной вине, он будет считаться проигравшим и останется ни с чем. Если один из нас пострадает из-за другого, нанёсший травму будет считаться проигравшим и либо отдаст носитель, — Агент 51 выделил тоном эти слова, — либо уйдёт ни с чем.</p><p>— А что нужно делать? В чём суть игры?</p><p>— Сперва — возьмите нож. — Андроид деловито приподнял надбровные дуги.</p><p>Агент Грид оставил свой виски. Встал и положил «Вальтер» на кресло.</p><p>Они находились ровно друг напротив друга всего в одном метре. Между фразами долгое вдумчивое молчание.</p><p>— Ты слишком самоуверен, засранец.</p><p>Наконец он азартно перехватил рукоять ножа. Агент 51 благосклонно, в своей особенной деловой манере улыбнулся, получив согласие, которое невозможно будет стереть из памяти. Только пересматривать. Пока не прозвучал новый пустой вопрос, он поймал взгляд Агента Грида.</p><p>Он вдруг странно вздохнул, что-то уловив, и его непритязательна ухмылка застыла.</p><p>От этой чёрной фигуры всегда исходило что-то непостижимое. Умения, знания, сила... Нет, дело в чём-то абсолютно другом. Что-то непостижимо... завораживающее. Спокойный, снисходительно выразительный взгляд, в которым сокрыто синтетическое животное, отдалённо напоминающее чёрного ягуара, настораживал даже случайного человека. Как слабое животное, инстинктивно ощущающее угрозу, но непонимающее откуда. Однако Агент 51 опаснее, смертоноснее, неукротимее, чем ягуар. Агент, достойный такой же, как он, чёрной зависти и восхищения.</p><p>Он плавно и медленно опускался вниз, почему-то заставляя сердце биться чаще и ощущать на уровне желудка раскручивающийся волчок волнения с неким предвкушением чего-то интересного и опасного. Агент Грид сделал вдох, когда опустилось одно колено, и выдохнул, когда опустилось второе. Он впервые смотрел на синтетика, добровольно встающего перед ним так открыто, без угроз и шантажа. Что-то новое.</p><p>Агент 51 больше ничего не пояснял, словно в этом не было никакой необходимости, и они оба знали, что нужно сделать в такой момент. Ведомый, притягиваемый уверенным взглядом, блеском золотых глаз Грид, покачивая плечами, сделал три уверенных шага навстречу. Сжал рукоять ножа.</p><p>Голова внизу запрокинулась наверх. Губы разомкнулись, раскрывая чёрную непроглядную тьму, среди которой выделялись исключительно белые искусственные зубы, в которых мог быть спрятан не один жучок, яд или прослушивающее устройство. Но сейчас это волновало меньше всего.</p><p>— Смелее, Агент Грид, — прозвучал откуда-то из глубины неподвижного рта мягкий машинный голос. — Вы ведь уже поняли, что нужно сделать.</p><p>— А если я сблефую?</p><p>— Тогда лишите себя редкого удовольствия. — Золотые радужки направились на него, будто с невидимой выпытывающей насмешкой, следя, хватит ли духа у Агента Грида проверить свои догадки и стать участником этой опасной игры, в которой никто не захочет стать проигравшим, но надломить тот тончайший, хрупкий мост, выстраивающийся сейчас между ними над пропастью — ещё опаснее.</p><p>Он посмотрел на хромированную сталь, видя полосу отражения своего лица. Острый кончик опустился вниз. Агент Грид шумно вздохнул, раздувая ноздри.</p><p>Глаза следили за тем, как острие ножа становилось всё ближе. Агент 51 не шевелился, давая сделать Гриду это самому, желая увидеть, насколько низко он готов опуститься ради выполнения своей миссии.</p><p>Два принципиально разных агента с противоположными догмами их организаций сошлись вместе, чтобы наконец проверить, насколько они готовы стать созависимы от решения друг друга, чтобы оправдать ожидания начальства, но главное — собственные.</p><p>Нет, этот раскручивающийся волчок, который мог бы быть только у Агента Грида, как оказалось, находился не в нём. Он запустился между ними ещё в первую встречу, когда Агент 51 имел исключительно белое покрытие, и они каждый день впивались друг в друга взглядом, рассчитывая ходы, чтобы обставить соперника.</p><p>Прямо как сейчас.</p><p>Нож задел блестящим концом язык, но не ранил. Рука начинала дрожать, забывая о годовой выдержке боем. Чем сильнее медлил Агент Грид, доводя всё до миллиметровых изнурительных движений, тем страннее смотрел на него Агент 51. Выгибая свою шею до конца, он засёк сенсорами, как её обхватывала чужая загорелая ладонь. Большим пальцем прошлась по месту, где должен был находиться кадык, но там ничего не стояло и не дёргалось от волнения. Затем выше по подбородку и провести под нижней губой, глядя куда-то в невозможную, завораживающую бездну, в которую погружалась холодная сталь.</p><p>Не переча, Агент 51 позволял прикоснуться к блестящим спайкам, украшавшим синтетическое тело. Простое золото не смешано напрочь с чёрным, чтобы оставить неповторимые тончайшие, изящные узоры, заметные только вблизи, как сейчас. Как сейчас, когда Агент Грид обводил языком пересохший рот с привкусом виски, испытывая абсолютно сомнительное и завораживающее удовольствие, прерывать которое опаснее, чем продолжать. Глядя, как он погружал нож до глотки, Агент 51 постепенно закрывал свои глаза, не имея возможности считывать внутри полости рта тактильные контакты, открывшись и доверившись навыкам своего противника настолько, что тот не знал, не подставят ли его.</p><p>Теперь им двоим нельзя подставить друга, вместе с этим не выставив себя виноватым.</p><p>Иначе каждого из них отстранят. А отстранение от службы могло означать только одно.</p><p>Ликвидация.</p><p>Их никто никогда не отпустит со всеми тайнами в их головах. Работать в организации — означает продать ей себя до конца. </p><p>Нож дошёл до конца языка, где обычно у людей начинался корень. А что у синтетиков? Агенту Гриду не видно, но чем глубже опускался нож, тем чаще билось его охмелевшее предвкушающее сердце.</p><p>— Я ничего не чувствую, — раздался из глубины бездны голос. — Это можно сделать быстрее...</p><p>— Но нам ведь некуда торопиться? Или ты стараешься меня подставить?</p><p>Убить чёрного андроида — и Грид сломает печать мирного договора так же быстро, как свою жизнь. </p><p>— Ни в коем случае. Я честный игрок.</p><p>— Ты и честность несовместимы.</p><p>— Тогда проведите до конца.</p><p>И Агент 51 кончиками редеющих рецепторов на языке ощутил, как нож прошёлся ещё, осторожно. Ему показалось, или это действительно имело особую... бережливость. По отношению к врагу?.. Это почти что комплимент.</p><p>Грид смотрел, как приближались держащие оружие пальцы к губам, и как пропадала из поля зрения рукоять.</p><p>— ...Мне сделать это до конца?</p><p>— Да. Пожалуйста, Агент Грид, — хрипел машинный голос с особыми интонациями. Андроид раскрыл шире неподвижный рот от тянущих за подбородок мозолистых пальцев.</p><p>В номер постучали.</p><p>— <abbr>Bonsoir. C'est un service d'étage.</abbr></p><p>— <abbr>Revenez plus tard.</abbr></p><p>— <abbr>Quoi?..</abbr></p><p>— <abbr>Je vous ai dit de venir plus tard.</abbr>, — низко проговорил Грид, стараясь не выходить из себя в такой ответственный момент.</p><p>— <abbr>Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur.</abbr></p><p>Они слышали, как горничная отдалялась всё больше.</p><p>Затем перевели взгляды друг на друга.</p><p>Это напомнило о том, что внутри Агента 51 находился нож. Внутри всё по новой напряжённо застыло, словно окаменело. И, быть может, у них двоих. Не важно, что внутри Агент 51 совершенно неорганический. Его сознание цепенело от одного вида снизу, как в него погружался нож и почти вошёл целиком. Ещё немного, ещё совсем чуть-чуть...</p><p>Агент Грид огладил холодное металлическое покрытие головы. Нужно не ровно по середине, а под лёгким наклоном. И тогда всё получится. Рукоять уже постепенно пропадала в чёрной полости. Пальцы всё ближе сдвигались к краю. С каждым разом всё сложнее удержать. Ладони вспотели. Агент 51 с застывшим выражением смотрел, но они оба знали, что волнительно не только Гриду. Не только он жаждал сделать это до конца, не только он не хотел проиграть. Один не мыслит в строении андроидов, второй не ощущает боли. Что может быть безрассуднее и сильнее сводящим с ума, чем подобная близость, отзывающаяся томным, опьяняющим, заводящим страхом?</p><p>Ладонь замерла над губами. Андроид практически закрыл глаза. Из глубины синтетической глотки доносились слабые фонящие, трещащие звуки. Дрожащие пальцы чуть удерживали рукоять. Теперь нужно вынуть. Нет. Сперва... сперва нужно... насладиться этим мгновением. Запомнить это рвущее, душащее, изламывающее изнутри чувство бесконечной покорности и взаимного беспрекословного доверия, которого между ними когда больше не сможет возникнуть, кроме как сейчас. Аккуратности, близости, которой невозможно достичь ни с кем, кроме него. Агент 51 поднял свои глаза, и можно было бы поклясться, что в них сейчас столько неопошленного, несексуального, но напряжённого желания, сколько никогда не было ни в одном человеке, которых немало повидал Агент Грид. Желания, которое способен испытывать только твой противник, конкурент,</p><p>враг.</p><p>Постепенно — как нож попал внутрь — так же оказался вновь снаружи.</p><p>Агент 51 встал с колен, педантично одёрнул одежду. Это не тупое животное желание, нет. Он смотрел так, будто бы жаждал оказаться где-то внутри, гораздо дальше телесных ограничений, и столкнуться не физической силой, а своими искусственно-интеллектуальными ресурсами, с психическими. Проверить и, наконец, выяснить, кто из них лучше. Но Агент Грид не имел ни одного протеза, и он не был синтетиком. И в мимике, и в крошечных морщинах его встречного взгляда системой считалось лёгкое неподдельное сожаление. Они сжали друг другу руки почти до запястий.</p><p>— Это был невероятный опыт, Агент Грид.</p><p>— Несомненно. Как мы и договаривались...</p><p>— ...я не могу потребовать носитель.</p><p>— Тогда остаётся только попрощаться.</p><p>Агент 51 вздёрнул подбородок с притягательной золотой вставкой с узорами сплава. Канарейка на цепи блеснула в тусклом свете.</p><p>— <abbr>A bientôt, Agent Grid.</abbr></p><p>— <abbr>À plus, Agent 51.</abbr></p><p>Золотые радужки были устремлены на Грида до последнего. Пока тот не дрогнул от резкого прыжка за чугунные перила его балкона. Он совершенно не заметил, как стоял всё ещё с протянутой рукой и выполненной миссией.</p><p>Андроид уходил всё дальше по мощённой длинной дороге, деловито сунув руки в карманы брюк и ловя на себе любопытные взгляды редких местных прохожих. Он провалился. Но, пожалуй, это станет единственным провалом в его жизни, о котором он никогда не пожалеет. И, что ещё непонятнее для него же, будет вспоминать с особым, нечеловеческим удовольствием.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>